Kasih Sayang
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Setiap Ikuto akan berkencan dengan Amu, Utau pasti merasa sedih. merasa kehilangan dan sebagainya. /Terimakasih/ Bad Summary. RnR pleasee.


**Kasih Sayang**

**.**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi  
**

.

Hi minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fict Shugo Chara saya….

Sebenarnya saya suka AmuTo, tapi kenapa buatnya IkuTau ya? Hanya saya dan Kami-sama yang tau#Plak

Ini hanya fict drable yang timbul dari relung terdalam author (halah).

Semoga di nikmati minna (makanan kali)

.

Disclaimer : Peach-pit sensei….(manggil dari jarak jauh+lari2 gaje)

AmuTo buat saya ya…BLETAK! Dan lemparan sendal pun sukses membuat author pingsan.

.

Summary :

Setiap Ikuto pergi berkencan dengan Amu, Utau agak merasa sedih. Kenapa ya? Hayoo kenapa?! #plak

.

Warning :

AU, OOC SANGAT, typo(ini mah sudah pasti), sudut pandang Utau, jangan samakan dengan versi aslinya karena bakalan BEDA. Abal nan gaje, alur kecepetan dll

.

**(^_^)v**

Halo semuanya, namaku Utau, Utau Hoshina. Aku hanyalah gadis remaja biasa. Tapi kalau kalian mengetik namaku di situs google, kalian akan menemukan fakta bahwa aku adalah penyanyi papan atas. Bernyanyi adalah hobiku. Salah satu faktor alasan aku bernyanyi adalah karena untuk orang yang aku sayangi ini. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, kakakku.

Dia terlihat rapi hari ini. Aku sudah tau alasannya. 'berkencan dengan Amu'

Aku senang dia telah mendapatkan orang yang ia sayangi dan spesial baginya. Aku tak bisa melarangnya, karena itu suatu kebahagiaan bagi Ikuto dan tak bisa ku pungkiri. Akupun juga menyayangi Amu.

Tak lama, Ikuto menghampiriku dan menepuk puncak kepalaku, serta mengacak-acaknya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau baik-baik ya!" ucapnya lembut. Bibirnya pun melengkung ke atas tanda tersenyum.

"Iya, tenang saja!" jawabku riang seraya memeluknya erat.

"Oh iya, Kuukai menunggumu di tempat biasa. Tadi dia mengirimi ku e-mail. Mungkin untuk meminta izin," Ikuto terkekeh pelan.

"Iya aku tau."

Tak lama dari itu, Ikuto segera pergi ke rumah Amu, meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Sendirian?

Iya, karena ayah dan ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ibu menemani ayah konser biola di Paris. Walhasil aku hanya bersama Ikuto. Tapi aku tak merasa sedih, di sini banyak orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Termasuk Kuukai, dia masuk kategori spesial bagiku.

Drrtt…..

Ponselku bergetar, tanda sms masuk. Ku lihat, itu pesan dari Sanjou-san, managerku. Dia memberi pesan agar aku cepat datng ke lokasi syuuting.

Mau tau syuuting apa? Sudah bilang saja mau tau kan? Tidak usah malu-malu! Nanti ku kasih tanda tangan deh. (Utau ngomong sama siapa ya?)

Aku segera bergegas ke TKP. Ketika sudah berjalan agak jauh ku lihat Kuukai sedang berdiri di depan kedai ramen. Kuukai melihat ke arahku dan segera menghampiriku. Semburat merah muda ku pastikan ada di wajahku sekarang, karena Kuukai menggandeng tanganku erat.

"Ayo, ku antar kau." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera naik ke sepedanya. Kuukai mengantarku naik sepeda. Aku tidak malu karena hanya naik sepeda, bahkan aku senang karena dia memperhatikanku.

Waktu terus berlalu, sampailah aku pada saat waku istirahat.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman dan duduk santai di sana. Fikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada Ikuto nun jauh di sana.

"Mereka sedang apa ya?" gumamku pelan. Perasaanku jadi merasa sedih. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan. Apa setiap orang yang berpacaran tidak akan ingat pada adiknya ya?

Faktanya, setiap ingin bertemu, Ikuto tidak pernah mengajakku. Aku tau, itu akan jadi kencan yang aneh kalau seorang adik ikut. Bahkan mungkin menjadi penggangu. Sebenarnya, bukan maksudku untuk ikut atau apa. Aku hanya ingin merasa di perhatikan, tidak merasa di tinggalkan. Kadangkala pun, aku merasa Ikuto telah di rebut oleh Amu. Wajarkan kalau seorang adik merasa seperti itu kepada kakaknya? Itu adalah rasa kasih sayangku padanya-mungkin bisa juga aku yang terlalu posesif-.

Tanpa ku sadari, cairan bening turun dari pelupuk mataku.

Sedih?

Sudah pasti itu yang aku rasakan.

Puk!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kepalaku. Segera ku seka air mataku dengan punggung tangan lalu segera berbalik.

Kaget. Itulah ekspresiku saat ini. Ikuto tengah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang, bersama Amu di sampingnya. Mereka tersenyum kepadaku, akupun membalas tersenyum juga

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami memang sengaja mencarimu, kata Sanjou-san kau ada di sini," terang Ikuto dan Amu hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Untuk apa mencariku?"

Amu memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Aku menerimanya dengan heran. Segera saja kubuka dan aku mendapati sebuah kalung berlambangkan 'Tsukiyomi' di kotak tersebut.

"Itu untukmu Utau," ucap Amu seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Saat di mall, Amu melihat kalung itu dan berniat membelikannya untukmu, karena ku rasa cocok untukmu, aku memesan agar kalung itu di beri nama 'Tsukiyomi'," tambah Ikuto.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, entah kenapa pikiranku melayang saat ini.

"Ne, Utau, besok kami ingin ke taman hiburan. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Amu sambil mendekat kepadaku.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, ikut saja Utau!" Ikuto memandangku dengan hangat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berhambur memeluk mereka berdua. Rona kebahagiaan menyelimutiku sekarang. Bukan lagi kesedihan.

.

**End**

.

Minna, sebenarnya itu murni perasaan author sendiri. Menurut kalian, mempunyai sifat seperti itu berlebihan gak sih?

Saran, kritik dan terlebih lagi pujian (maunya) di terima di sini. Tidak afdol kan, kalau habis baca ini tidak meripiu. Klik yang biru-biru dibawah ini XD (masih biru gak sih?)

Salam hangat ^_^


End file.
